


The Usual

by alba17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual is everything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt, _alone in the dark_. Can be seen as gen or m/m.

Alone once again. The light is gone and he's left to flounder aimlessly. 

He tries to pretend everything is normal. He goes to the clinic. Sarah's pleased with how well he keeps to his schedule. He gets small satisfaction from that. Military habits die hard.

He goes home. That's when it hits. Everything's as he left it and it's disappointing. In the refrigerator, he finds eggs, yogurt. The usual.

He and Mrs. Hudson have tea, share remarks about the front page, watch a bit of telly. He goes to bed. All very regular, all in its place.

It's killing him.


End file.
